


世界上所有的蓝莓/All blueberries in the world

by Campanella_Campanella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cohabitation, F/M, how to tag somebody please help me, just a lot of kisses, kind of ooc please don't hit me, pure sugar and sweet your teeth off, they are already lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campanella_Campanella/pseuds/Campanella_Campanella
Summary: “我们哪来这么多蓝莓？”
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 3





	世界上所有的蓝莓/All blueberries in the world

世界上所有的蓝莓

休息室的茶几上有满满一大玻璃碗蓝莓。  
博士拿起一颗端详，手指被浆果表面挂的水珠洇湿了。他把蓝莓连带一节手指一并放进嘴，在咬破果皮前用舌头把指尖舔干。  
随后他拿了第二颗、第三颗、一小把，挨着法师在沙发上坐下来，边吃边扭头含糊不清地问她：“我们哪来这么多蓝莓？”

事情的起因是博士托法师去买菜。  
“我们的番茄用光了”，他原话这么说。很奇怪，冷冻炸鱼条、薯条之类不用餐具也能吃（不如说他更喜欢不用餐具吃）的东西总是存量很足。尽管他们可以叫星际外卖（但通常是到店取餐），也有个不错的烤炉（开火要看厨子心情），但那个里边比外边大的冰箱的冷冻层里总会有两张速食披萨。  
如果他们吃这种东西，直到意识到法师坐在他对面二十分钟不动盘里吃的、表情不太自然、眼睛直勾勾看着他嘴时博士才能意识到自己在吮手指。  
从看法师穿好她那身行头，到被她扑到墙上猛亲，到看她挥挥手说一会见随即按下改良后的涡流调制器消失在塔迪斯的玄关，到有点担心（被她遇到的人和光顾的商店），到深吸口气想着没有阻拦她带着激光阳伞并不算是个错误的决定（人类中也时常有些极端的家伙，博士知道，况且法师这个重生的身体在卧室以外的地方并不算异常强健的类型；况且不算少数时间里地球上会有其他地方来的生物，带点东西自卫总是好的；况且她知道伤害无辜会惹他生气；况且她回来时总会和他分享她遇到的种种；况且……），到摇摇头记起自己决定过要相信她（相信。这词对他来说还有些陌生，交付它的承诺像是一端埋在皮肤下另一端被牵着的管子，不知道什么时候会被抽走血液；像是没按着食谱乱烧的菜；像是被她亲吻火热甜蜜但时不时会被咬嘴唇；像一整碗不知道是酸是甜，咬下去的一刻方见分晓的蓝莓），到法师穿着明显和出门时不同的衣服，提着袋子出现在玄关，到博士又被扑到墙上猛亲，一共过了五分钟。  
等她亲够了（那是好久好久以后）放开他去冲澡，博士从桌上的袋子里取出那些番茄放进冰箱（他得在被超小号时间锁保存得新鲜得要命的众多食材间刨出一个空位来。花费了他不少功夫），他注意到袋子里一个不起眼的牛皮纸袋。装面包碎用的那种大小。  
那会是什么？新型激光武器的重要零件（保护全宇宙安全的重任再次压在了博士的肩膀上，他的心跳开始加速，砰砰砰砰）？她去市场（顺便逛街）看到的喜欢的小物件？下月上旬餐时可以吃的点心？给他的礼物（里边会不会钻出个军队可不容易判断，但他的心跳因为别的原因更快了，砰砰砰砰）？  
博士隔着浴室门：“Missy，纸袋里是什么？”  
水流把他的声音舔舐干净。他又低头看了看那纸袋。  
全宇宙最危险的炸弹，或是给他的礼物，它现在是法师的东西。在它被介绍给他之前，博士决定等待。  
小心地摇一摇它应该是没问题的。博士双手拿住纸袋贴在耳边，小心地摇一摇它。  
纸袋像是被有弹性的小球摩擦内壁般哗啦啦轻响。法师擦着头发出来猛亲他之前的时间在博士天马行空的猜想中溜走了。

“我买的。我去的那个季节，整个星球上的蓝莓都快熟了。我买了它们所有。”她看他一个接一个地吃，听起来很得意。  
五分钟前那个牛皮纸袋被她倾斜着撑开口拿住，从中源源不断出现（落到盛清水的碗里被洗净）的不是难以计数的赛博人大军，是更难以计数的蓝莓。  
世界上所有的蓝莓。  
一颗蓝莓从博士手指间滑落，被她接住扔进自己的嘴里。他的嘴大张着。  
警报。他忘了让她带钱。他这具身体的耳朵已经背到听不见塔迪斯的钟声了么。当当当当。  
“你……你哪来的……”就算她抢劫了全伦敦的路人……不，她可能用导弹对准苏格兰全境勒索了英国政府。冷静。冷静。  
“我通过正当渠道挣来的。”她在正当渠道这几个字上加了重音，清楚地知道博士不讲理的道德观，就像清楚地知道他喜欢吃蓝莓一样。  
实在没有忍住，博士又吃了一颗（只是一颗）蓝莓，毕竟它们实在是甜甜的，又至于甜得麻舌头，水分还很足。毕竟法师已经买了它们。毕竟他……  
他含着它问。  
“嗯？”  
“那天我要去市场，走到一家银行前……”  
然后抢了银行……？  
“看到一伙人在抢银行。”  
“……”那就是出手没有以往迅速了。  
“眼看他们快得手了，我就走上前。”  
危。  
“上前礼貌地打招呼，礼貌地借走他们的钱。”  
“……”这是用了传统艺能。  
“然后买了些理财产品，股市之类的东西，你听过的，直到净收入达到能把全世界所有蓝莓买下来的数目。它们那时刚好成熟了。”  
“……”他沉默着又吃了一颗。  
“然后把本金退还给了抢银行的人们。虽然只是靠着零成果仍然成功逃脱警察追捕的那部分。”  
“嗯……”这不好说。这实在不好说。博士只好再吃一颗。  
“没有人死掉，也没有人受伤，怎么样？”她凑近了，捏起一缕湿发扎他的脸颊。从她眼睛里那闪烁的精怪独有的光博士知道她对那些人在理财方面的损失心知肚明，以及蓝莓市场遭受的冲击，以及吃不到蓝莓的人们的失落，以及……  
他拿不准该说“还……好吧”“可地球失去了这一季节所有的蓝莓”还是“跑腿辛苦你了，真好吃”，暗自庆幸被蓝莓（蓝莓！）占着嘴巴。  
“不过买番茄的钱是后来从他们原本的份里扣的。毕竟那些利润只够蓝莓。”  
“哈！这！这就是抢劫了。”博士咽下嚼碎的蓝莓，这才说，大获全胜似的，实则在两颗心脏三个脑干里进行着激烈的思想斗争。  
和法师的争斗，不论是哪一种，他永远不可能“大获全胜”。两败俱伤的教训他吃得够多，在互相舔舐伤口时奇迹般一点点学会了感知爱。只是事后烫着脸喘气的那种教训吃不够。  
他知道蓝莓不全是甜的，但博士想，法师大概尝过，并且做过挑选，说是整整一星球的蓝莓，她多半会说那些太酸的不配叫蓝莓，然后扔掉它们吧（上一任也许会把甜的全扔掉。他珍惜这任法师。他的法师）。  
正巧他吃到一颗偏酸的，不禁皱皱眉头又想要不着痕迹，但是过长的眉毛把这个表情放大得有些明显。  
她注意到了，问：“吃到酸的了？”却不像担心他的模样，眯起她的蓝眼睛笑，是叼着濒危鸟类尸体放在家里最贵那块地毯上的猫。是耍了聪明又一次帮他们俩逃脱翘课惩罚的那个青年。是为他买下世界上所有蓝莓的爱人。  
她那副表情，凑近了，张开嘴说：“啊——”  
博士立刻决定对这次刚刚终于被定性的抢劫睁一只眼闭一只眼，就像大白天睡觉的老猫头鹰那样。  
他把手里剩下的蓝莓放进她嘴里，用被水沾得湿漉漉的手捧住她湿漉漉的脸侧，少见地主动去吻她。法师的唇舌呆了半秒种（对时间领主来说算很久），随即热情地纠缠上来，让他尝不出她吃到的那颗是甜是酸，自己吃到的那颗是甜是酸，她的唇舌是甜是酸，自己的回答又是甜是酸……他们最终再分不清楚，双双被酸甜混杂的味道泡软了舌头。  
分开时法师望着博士的眼睛，喃喃说他吃太多蓝莓了，她只是想看他的舌头有没有变成蓝色。

Fin。

**Author's Note:**

> First time to post my work here!!!!!!!!!!FINALLY!!!!!!!!!Kudos and comments are welcome!!!!!!PLEASE leave comments 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
